Geoshea Theft Auto 2
Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama action-crime film based on the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, loosely based on the Grand Theft Auto ''series by Rockstar Games and the sequel to the 2009 film, ''Geoshea Theft Auto. The film was produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions and released by Universal Pictures. It was directed by Adam Fowler and Gabriel Garcia, written by David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, not on that of Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, the cancelled sequel to Geoshea Edition. The film stars the first film's regular voice cast reprising their roles and guest voices Gregg Berger, Charlie Bright and Jake T. Austin. It shows how Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Production of Geoshea Theft Auto 2 began in January 2011 and ended in March 2012. The film premiered at the Fox Village Theater on April 21, 2012 and was released in United States and Canada on May 25, 2012, to generally positive reviews and was a critical and commercial success, earning over $946 million worldwide on its $165 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2012. Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is also 2Big3k Animation's most successful film to date, and it held the title of being the highest-grossing video game adaption of all time worldwide until Cool Spot surpassed it in 2018. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A sequel, Geoshea Theft Auto 3, was released on May 6, 2016. A fourth installment is set for May 8, 2020. Plot As seen in the prologue, the events of the first film (and Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition too) are then described through news flashes. Four years later, Stuart the Minion and The Advisor (Buzzy) now leads and governs a new generation of their friends, minions and peds in a community located in San Andreas. The group includes comrades from the ped sanctuary (notably Dave the Minion, Gru, Bloo, Red Puckett and Coraline Jones) as well as Norman Babcock, a boy who formerly went to jail. Stuart and Buzzy lead their friends, the minions and the peds on a ragdoll gun party for the Homer Simpson clones, where Buzzy is scarred by an attacking Homer clone but is saved by Stuart and Norman. Afterwards Stuart and Buzzy are summoned to Grove Street where his friends and the minions live. Stuart and Buzzy went inside the Johnson House to have a small party with Carl "CJ" Johnson, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, the Grove Street gang members, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions, the other peds and their new friends, Corlyle Jones (a genderbend of Coraline) and Red Pocket (a genderbend of Red). Buzzy told Stuart that it is the best party yet. Then Stuart puts on a music to dance in the house. Dave and Corlyle encounter a small party of four Super Mario clone police officers. In a panic, a Mario clone, holding deep distrust for the peds, shoots and wounds Corlyle. Stuart and Buzzy decide against retaliation and orders the Mario clones to leave but orders Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket, to follow them. The five Mario clones drive off to Los Santos Police Department. They went inside the department full of Mario clones, Luigi clones, Bender clones and Homer clones. Meanwhile at the Johnson House, Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet and the peds talking about the Mario clones. Carl says, "I don't know what the hell happened, but it's insane, man!" Then one of the peds started charting, but Stuart shouted "STOP!" to be quiet. Buzzy said that if they had a war, this would be the "end." Stuart and Buzzy pre-emptively leads his friends and the peds to a face-to-face confrontation with the clones at Los Santos Police Department where he speaks to surprise of the people there. Stuart shouts like a human, saying "Police clones! Do not arrest me and my friends!". Stuart orders the Mario clones, the Luigi clones, the Bender clones and the Homer clones to stay at Los Santos Police Department. When Stuart, Buzzy and their friends leave, Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master), a young man who makes people to have cheats from the game, the founder of The Cheat System, Co. (or TCSC for short), and the inventor of TCSC who also created cheats from the game, is called by a Mario clone in to deal with the peds. Meanwhile at the Johnson House, Stuart and Buzzy slept through the night and relaxed. The next day, they eat some cereal for breakfast, and then went outside of the house as they saw a $1 bill on the ground. Then there was money, which were actually pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, $1 bills, $5 bills, $10 bills, $20 bills, $50 bills, and $100 bills, that were falling out of the sky. Stuart and Buzzy are happy to get rich, and they are being watched on a screen by Amzi at TCSC. Later that night, Stuart and Buzzy is at Ten Green Bottles. Carl arrives thinking Stuart and Buzzy got rich, but then Carl gets a beer, and Stuart and Buzzy comes back. They begin to drink dozens of beers burying the waiter in beers continuously saying "waiter". The two become "drunk" from all the beers, and Stuart and Buzzy falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Stuart and Buzzy went to a parked bike and went to Grove Street. When they got inside the Johnson House, Norman noticed that Stuart's non-alive minion is still not alive. Then Gru came here and uses his The Liver 2000 Gun that he made. Gru aims and fires directly into the non-alive minion. It turns into a doodled and alive minion. Then Norman says, "Wow. Thanks, Gru! I should call him Doodleminion." Then Doodleminion rushed upstairs. Norman said to Stuart and Buzzy that if he wants to go to the Los Santos Police Department because he needed to see the guns, but Stuart said no. Norman then begged, pleated and says "Please! Trust me." Stuart and Norman then shake hands and Stuart said yes. When Norman got outside of the Johnson House, he told Kevin and Red Pocket, saying "Come on, guys. We have to check out the guns at Los Santos Police Headquarters." Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket then steals a car and drive to Los Santos Police Headquarters. Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket saw one of the Mario clones are gun testing. Norman went inside a garage full of weapons. He stumbles upon the Mario clones' armory. Suddenly, a Mario clone appeared, and says "Hey, HEY! Don't move, kid! We might arrest you! Hey, Mario! Come here!" Another Mario clone appeared, saying "Holy crap, man! What the hell is this kid doing here? Stealing our guns?" Then Norman laughs at them and then acting silly. The Mario clone told him to get out of here. When Norman leaves the gun garage, he told Kevin and Red Pocket that he can't get the guns. Meanwhile at the TCSC, Amzi and his bug henchmen are working on one of the cheats. One of the bugs said that the people at San Andreas should start a war. The bugs type in "FOOOXFT" and "AJLOJYQY." The "FOOOXFT" cheat uses the peds to carry weapons such as a baseball bat, a pistol, a pump action shotgun, a M16, and even a multi-rocket. The "AJLOJYQY" cheat uses the peds to fight each other (and kill if the "FOOOXFT" cheat is used). Amzi said that he would start the "AJLOJYQY" cheat first. Later inside the Johnson House, Stuart and Buzzy are watching an episode of Princess Robot Bubblegum in the living room. Then they heard something. They went outside and saw Hatsune Miku gets beaten by Norman while Mario fights Miku, but Carl protects Miku. Norman, as he got angry, shouted "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING THAT BITCH ALONE! STUART IS NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE!" Then Stuart and Buzzy came outside of the house and Stuart talked like a human, saying "What did you call me?" As Norman walked slowly to Stuart and Buzzy, he says "The Mario clones and the Ballas attacked your friends! Stuart, you'll love the Mario clones and the Ballas better than your friends! BETTER THAN YOUR GODDAMN FRIENDS!" Stuart then began angry and heavily beats Norman for his insolence but forgives him, causing Norman to secretly plan his usurpation. After that Stuart, Buzzy and Carl went inside the Johnson House and went to bed. Meanwhile, Amzi looked at the screen that people are fighting. He then told his henchmen that they had to start a war now with the weapons. One of the bugs start the "FOOOXFT" cheat. The next day, Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, and their friends wake up in the morning, and eat some breakfast. When they went outside, they saw one of the peds are killing some of the peds. For example, Crash Bandicoot gets killed by Sandy Cheeks. Buzzy says "Okay, what's going on here?" Carl then says, "I don't know. Maybe they are having a war." Stuart then killed some of the peds who killed the peds with some weapons and the Master Spark sometimes. Stuart and Buzzy went on a motorcycle and drive to Jefferson, Los Santos and see what's going on. Stuart and Buzzy just saw Hatsune Miku gets attacked by a Miku clone, a Mario clone attacks a Madagascar police car, Bender shoots Renko Usami with gun, and a few of others. Stuart and Buzzy were shocked and decided to kill them who killed the victims and kill some of people. When they arrive at East Beach, Los Santos, Stuart and Buzzy also kill the peds (expect for the minions) who killed the victims and kill some of people, but however, Mr. Krabs killed Squidward out of his car, then Mr. Krabs went in of his car. Stuart tries to use the Master Spark so it can destroy Mr. Krabs' car, but it won't reach. Stuart then flies by using his super powers to get Mr. Krabs but it was gone. Stuart become angry. Then Buzzy would get Mr. Krabs and said "Don't worry, Stuart. I'll get that asshole!" Then Buzzy flew off to get him. Buzzy, flying, is over Mr. Krabs' car and set a bomb on the roof of Mr. Krabs' car and it explodes. Then Buzzy went back to East Beach, Los Santos and said to Stuart, "I killed Mr. Krabs. Happy?" Stuart then smiles, and he and Buzzy went back to the Johnson House and they are being watched on a screen by Amzi at TCSC. Amzi told his henchmen that he needed to go to the Los Santos Police Department to be the leader of the Mario clones. Amzi then went on a motorship and arrive at Los Santos Police Department. Meanwhile, the two Mario clones are gun testing at Los Santos Police Department. Then they took a break, drinking beer. However, Norman appears and the first Mario clone said "What the hell are you doing in here, kid? I thought we told you to leave!" Norman puts his hands on the air while the two Mario clones aimed at him. Then Norman giggles and went over to sit on chair. Norman began charting with the two Mario clones. After that, Norman killed the two Mario clones with a M16 and steals weapons from the armory. Kevin and Red Pocket came here and see the two Mario clones dead. Back at Grove Street, Stuart, Buzzy and their friends celebrate outside of the Johnson House while Norman beats Donald Duck, a clone and a gang member of the Grove Street gang members to death and has Kevin and Red Pocket set the Johnson House alight. In hiding, Norman shoots Stuart as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him. Norman blames Carl, Buzzy, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo and the other minions for Stuart's death and burning the house, brainwashing Dave and Coraline. He orders war with the Mario clones as retribution. Gru helps Carl, Buzzy, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Red, Bloo and the other minions escape into hiding. Assuming leadership, Norman leads able-bodied peds (including Doodleminion) to war in San Andreas. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge Los Santos Police Headquarters's doors heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Norman helps the peds overrun Los Santos Police Headquarters and imprison all the Mario clones, the Luigi clones, the Bender clones, and the Homer clones as Amzi flees underground. Inside Los Santos Police Headquarters, Norman began fighting Amzi while he said "Why we can be partners, along with the peds?" Amzi then said it was a great idea. Norman and Amzi laughs evilly. When Corlyle refuses Norman's orders to kill an unarmed Mario clone, citing Stuart's teachings, Norman kills Corlyle by choking him before Dave and Coraline's eyes and jails all Norman sympathizers. Buzzy, Carl, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl, Gru, Red, and Bloo find Stuart barely dead and Gru uses his The Liver 2000 Gun to make Stuart alive. Stuart informs Buzzy that it was Norman, not a Ballas gang member. Stuart teams up with Buzzy again and went on a motorcycle, and drove to Temple to see what's happening during war, Stuart and Buzzy encounters Dave and Coraline. Stuart and Buzzy take them to a safe, hiding place. However, Stuart and Buzzy got beaten by Gexwith a baseball bat. Then Stuart wakes up finding himself tied up in Amzi's TCSC airship with Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions, also tied up. Then Amzi came and said, "Well, guys, you do know why you get all tied up, because you tried to stop me, but you can't! In fact, you'll be dead by a rocket bomb!" Then Amzi begins to evil laugh and walks away. Stuart and Buzzy then manage to escape to warn their friends. Carl, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions succeed in freeing themselves as well. Stuart and Buzzy sneak through the corridors of TCSC, looking for a way out. But there are Amzi's bug henchmen surrounding in the airship. Then Buzzy gave Stuart a bug costume, pretending as a bug. But two bug henchmen never seen the "bug" before. They tell him to wait, then the costume ripped and it was a bug costume. Stuart and Buzzy began to kill the two bug henchmen and begins to start a battle with Amzi and his bug henchmen. During the battle, Amzi accidentally pressed the self-destruct button that starts for 10 minutes. He yelled at Stuart and Buzzy, saying "Why you...!" Then Amzi chased Stuart and Buzzy. Stuart and Buzzy turned off the "FOOOXFT" and "AJLOJYQY" cheats. He tried to kill Stuart and Buzzy with his ray gun, but then Gru freeze Amzi with Gru's Freeze Ray. Stuart and Buzzy are happy to see Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions that they escaped. The TCSC airship will self-destruct in 20 seconds. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, and the other minions quickly went on one of the motorships to fly off to Los Santos Police Department. After 20 seconds, the TCSC airship explodes and Amzi and his bug henchmen died in the airship. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions confront Norman at the summit of Los Santos Police Headquarters. Stuart, Buzzy and Norman battle for supremacy, but then Norman sets explosives. The explosion collapses part of Los Santos Police Headquarters, injuring and killing several minions and peds. As Stuart and others assist the injured, Norman opens fire, wounding Gru. Stuart and Buzzy gain the upper hand and overpower Norman, leaving him grasping to a ledge. Stuart refuses to save Norman and lets him fall to his death. Stuart claims that while peds don't kill other peds, Norman has proven that he is no longer a true ped. Carl informs Stuart of the impending arrival of the Mario clones reinforcements as the two mourn the lost chance for peace now that a new war has begun. Stuart has the Cheat Remote (where Amzi had it at TCSC) to teleport a M16. Buzzy then says, "Since our home is gone, maybe we should live there." Stuart and Buzzy stand tall at dawn before Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline and a kneeling mass of peds and the minions, ready to lead them into war. Cast Main article: List of Geoshea Theft Auto characters Main Characters * Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a minion and leader of the peds and the minions. He's the main protagonist of the film. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old boy and Stuart's treacherous advisor. He's the main antagonist of the film. * Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy), Stuart's best friend. He's the deuteragonist of the film. * Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain and a current superhero. * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, one of Gru's friends. * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, a imaginary friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl and Norman's girlfriend. * Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones, an 11-year-old boy and a genderbend of Coraline. * Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket, a genderbend of Red Puckett. * Faizon Love as Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Taylor Grodin as OJ and Additional Voices * Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, the CEO founder of The Cheat System, Co. who makes people to have cheats. He's the secondary antagonist of the film. * Yo-Yo as Kendl Johnson * Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Vialpando * Chris Renaud as Additional Minions and Additional Voices * Jemaine Clement as Additional Minions and Additional Voices Peds/Clones * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Additional Voices * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi, the Mario clones and the Luigi clones * John DiMaggio as Bender and the Bender clones, and Additional Voices * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and the Homer clones, and Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Additional Voices * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs (better known as Mr. Krabs) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles and Additional Voices * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot and Additional Voices * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku * Tara Strong as Renko Usami and Additional Voices * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo * Akira Sasanuma as Link * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Additional Voices * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tom Hanks as Woody * Danny John-Jules as Gex * Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Grey DeLisle as 4ever * Tom McGrath as Skipper the Penguin * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida * April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson Other * Adam Katz as Additional Voices * James Arnold Taylor as Additional Voices * Jack Angel as Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Additional Voices * Debi Derryberry as Additional Voices NOTE: Coffin also voiced Dave, Kevin, Additional Minions, Doodleminion (Stuart's non-living imaginary minion), and any additional voices in this film. Production Development After the release of Geoshea Theft Auto in 2009, co-director Adam Fowler commented on the potential sequel: "The Geoshea Theft Auto movie was a huge success and now in the next four months, there will be a short film related to Geoshea Theft Auto, but we haven't start a new movie yet and I may have plans for our story." On July 17, 2009, Universal announced a sequel was in development. On August 15, 2009, the sequel was in pre-production and that it would be released in 2012 and that Gabriel Garcia and Adam Fowler will once again direct and that the movie had been given the subtitle War or Peace, which was changed by 2010 to The Minion King before simply being retitled to Geoshea Theft Auto 2. David Jones and Mike Dailly return to wrote the screenplay, which is based on an original story idea, not on Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, the cancelled sequel to Geoshea Edition. In March 2010, Universal announced that the sequel was scheduled for release on March 30, 2012. It was announced on February 18, 2011 that the release date for the film was being pushed back two months to June 1, 2012 to "give the film some more time." On September 17, 2011, the film was pushed up one week to May 25, 2012. On January 19, 2011, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, announced that the film went into production. Cast The regular first film main cast members returned to reprise their roles from the series and the previous 2009 film. Animation C. Elbourn owned C.E. Animation Studios since 2011 to create 2D and CGI animation, Stop motion animation (such as Brickfilm and claymation), and live-action productions. C.E. Animation Studios contributes additional 2D animation clean-up and CGI animation for Geo G. and Robert W. Stainton. 2D backgrounds were designed and painted by Geo G. and C. Elbourn. CGI animation production began in April 2011. CGI animation was supervised by C. Elbourn, and most of the CGI was done at Digital eMation in Korea. The CGI props are created by Reel FX Creative Studios. CGI backgrounds are made by C. Elbourn at C.E. Animation Studios. Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on March 5, 2011, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They also imported digital hand-drawn animated footage with the vector background as their cels that really needs editing and compositing along with the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. Adam Katz and Gabriel Garcia worked together to animate the Elmo Clones sequences with help from Caleb Elbourn and Taylor Grodin, using Anime Studio Pro, Adobe Flash, Autodesk Maya, and Adobe After Effects. Post-production The post-production began in March 1, 2012, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn and Geo G., and directed by Robert W. Stainton. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designer Gary Rydstrom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder Geo G. recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. Stereoscopic 3D production was directed, supervised, created, and animated by C. Elbourn and Rod Daniel. Rod Daniel was an advanced Scratcher from Scratch, a popular educational website made by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston, Massachusetts. Stereoscopic 3D production was also created and animated by Legend3D. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The opening titles are created by Blur Studio and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Soundtrack On June 7, 2010, 2BIG3k announced that David Newman was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score. However, Michael Hunter, who collaborated with Newman on the first film, did not return for the sequel due to growing up so fast. Track listing Release Geoshea Theft Auto 2 at the Fox Village Theater in Los Angeles on April 21, 2012; the cast and crew were present at the "yellow carpet" premiere. The film was theatrically released in the United States on May 25, 2012. It was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. Marketing On June 8, 2011, an early teaser trailer was released at the Comic-Con 2011, and was later attached to Geoshea World: The Movie, which went into theaters two days later. It shows Norman Babcock walking in the street in Ganton, San Andreas and then finds a gun and shoots the screen. A teaser trailer of the film was released on September 23, 2011, and was attached to the films Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York and Dolphin Tale, which both came out the same day. On February 3, 2012, Universal released the first television spot for the movie. The trailer was then eventually featured during Super Bowl XLVI on NBC on February 5, 2012. Another television spot was released first on the Internet March 6, 2012. The official theatrical trailer was released on February 5, 2012 during Super Bowl XLVI on NBC, and was shown before films such as The Lorax, The Pirates! Band of Misfits and The Avengers. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2012. A video game based on the film was released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and PSVita. For the film's relase, Roblox, a massively multiplayer online game, released two virtual items, a Minion and a gun. Seven books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, The Ballas Gang Handbook, Undercover Cops, Attack of the Homer Clones!, Make a Minion, and Meet the Peds. Universal released a free smartphone application called "GSTA Movie Mode", which translated what Stuart, Norman, and Buzzy were saying in minionese during the party scene of the 3D theatrical release. For the home media release of the film, the application was updated to translate the minionese language throughout the entire film. Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's produced twelve toys in their Happy Meals. Home media Geoshea Theft Auto 2 was released on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on October 23, 2012. Both releases were accompanied by a new short film titled Gang Strength. Reception Critical reception Geoshea Theft Auto 2 received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it to be better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 82% approval rating with an average rating of 7.3/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is pretty alright that has probably little more bigger reviews than its predecessor." On another review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a weighted average rating of 74 out of 100 based on 47 professional reviews published in newspapers, magazines and in highly regarded Internet sites, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert gave it three out of four stars saying it's "wonderous, entertaining, hilarious, and it's full with enjoyment," while Richard Corliss of Time Magazine gave a positive review and called it "laughably fun." Max Nicholson of IGN commented, "Geoshea Theft Auto 2 lives up to the first groundbreaking box office hit, except the plot is very familiar." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film four out of five stars, calling it "a sequel that is way better and cooler than the original, with full of hilarious scenes with some action and more." A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the action sequences and strong storytelling, writing that "Geoshea Theft Auto 2 has a lot of better sequences than the original Geoshea Theft Auto, with some gags, action scenes, and it has the usual wit from the original." In contrast to the praise it received, even in some positive reviews, some critics said that the film wasn't as good as the original film. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a negative review, saying "Amazing sequels like Toy Story 2 and Shrek 2 showed the laughs of more fun scenes; Geoshea Theft Auto 2 doesn't quite have usual gags as the original Universal Pictures hit." Box office Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''opened in 4,219 North American theaters on its opening weekend, grossing $197.1 million on its first day, which was the biggest Friday opening in May. During its opening weekend, ''Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''earned $229.1 million from 4,219 theaters, which at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a film by 2Big3k, and held the biggest opening for an animated feature until ''Incredibles 2 eclipsed it on June 17, 2018, and later Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm on March 24, 2019. Regarding the film's successful opening, Gabriel Garcia said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for 2Big3k". The film stayed number one for three consecutive weeks, and it ended its run on December 2, 2012. On August 19, 2012, the film reached the $500 million milestone. On September 16, 2012, the film reached the $600 million mark. On October 21, 2012, the film reached the $700 million mark. On October 28, 2012, it surpassed the first film's gross of $744.7 million. On November 4, 2012, it reached the $800 million milestone. On November 25, 2012, the film reached the $900 million milestone. Geoshea Theft Auto 2 grossed $314,043,372 domestically (US and Canada) and $642,951,517 in foreign markets, for a worldwide total of $946,476,361 worldwide, making it the fifth highest-grossing film worldwide of 2012, and the highest-grossing Universal film of that year. In addition, Geoshea Theft Auto 2 was the highest-grossing animated film of 2012, and the fifth highest-grossing animated film ever (behind Toy Story 3, The Lion King, Computeropolis 2, and Wondercolts). Accolades Sequels : Main article(s): Geoshea Theft Auto 3 A third film in the series, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 3, was released on May 6, 2016. A fourth film is set for release on May 8, 2020.Category:EvanRocks Wiki